The present invention relates to technique for testing a vehicle control system by simulation of rough road vehicle behavior and/or evaluating the performance of the vehicle control system.
Because of recent advance in electronics and society's growing demand for safer transportation and environmental protection, the technique of vehicle control systems is becoming more sophisticated and higher in performance level. Moreover, there is a demand for shorter development time to quicker production release. HILS (Hardware In the Loop Simulation) is a promising evaluation and verification tool for solution.
HILS is a tool for testing a real control system to be tested and evaluated (such as a vehicle control system under development) in a simulated virtual environment. In one simulation tool (software) as an example, simulation software for development of various control systems is added on to simulation software for structural analysis, and thereby influence exerted on a control system by phenomena such as vibration and deflection due to road surface displacement is evaluated and verified (as shown in a document “2003.5 MSC. ADAMS Product Catalog”).